custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Counting Round-Up!
'''Barney's Counting Round-Up '''is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3. It is released on June 17, 1996. Plot: after Mr. Tenagain's numbers run away from him, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids help him get the numbers back. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Tosha *Jason *Carlos *Kim *Booker T. Bookworm *Mr. Tenagain Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #The Having Fun Song #Silly Sounds #Hello, Goodbye #I Can Laugh #A Hunting We Will Go #It's a Great Day For Counting #Numbers, Numbers #Find Your Numbers In Your House #The Library #Books are Fun #Pennies In My Pocket #Look At Me, I'm 3 #Number Limbo #Four Little Ducks Went Out One Day #Sally The Camel #Five Little Butterflies #Six Little Ducks That I Once New #The Ants Go Marching #Ten Little Fingers And Toes #This Old Man #One Two Buckle My Shoe #A Big Parade Of Numbers #Hello, Goodbye Reprise #I Love You End Credit Music *A Big Parade Of Numbers Notes *after the song It's a Beautiful Day, Barney comes to life, and he talks to the kids that they are having fun. *This group Jason, Carlos, and Kim also appeared in Barney's Sense Sational Day. *Barney has a Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *This episode marks the return of Mr. Tenagain since Having Tens of Fun!. *First apperence of Booker T. Bookworm. *This is the only time BJ and Booker T. Bookworm appear together. *This is the third time BJ falls or lays down. This time, he is tangled on a rope by Baby Bop while they are playing a game named "Rope Spin". Baby Bop messed up on spinning the rope, BJ gets tangled in the jump rope, and falls. This is silimar to Three Wishes, when Barney gets tangled in the jump rope, and the Backyard Gang help him get the rope off, and get up (Barney, Baby Bop, Tosha,, Jason, Carlos, and Kim and Mr. Tenagain, untangle BJ with the rope, and help him up). *When BJ gets tangled with the rope and falls, the "Wooaah!" sound is taken from Barney's Sense-Sational Day. *During a scene of BJ getting tangled by a rope, Dramatic Cue (b) composed by Ronald Hammer is used. It will be also used in the Nickelodeon show, SpongeBob SquarePants. *During Sally The Camel, the same Sally Costume from Barney In Concert and Going Places! is used. *When BJ says "Hi, everybody" to the viewers, along with Barney and Baby Bop, the sound clip is taken from Barney Safety. *This video uses the same musical arrangements from "Once Upon A Time". *This is the thirteenth time where Time Lapse is used. It's when BJ gets tangled on the rope and falls down. Time Lapse is also used when Mr. Tenagain opens his box (where he keeps his 10 numbers), and run away. *The Barney costume used in this video was "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". Release Dates: *June 17, 1996 *March 22th 1999 Previews: 1997: Opening: *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lytick Studios Interpol Warning *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996) *Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) Closing: *End Credits *Barney's Fun & Games Preview *Kids for Character Preview 1999: Opening: *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lytick Studios Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996) *Sing and Dance With Barney Preview *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) *Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) Closing: *End Credits *Barney's Good Clean Fun & Oh Brother, She's My Sister! 2-Pack Preview *Barney's Big Surprise Preview *Barney in Outer Space Preview *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version)